percabeth and the olympians: the beignning
by percabethforever188
Summary: percy and annabeth just got out of tartarus they are syill dealing with nightmares but suddenly percy and annabeth notice that they had started to get some powers how read and find out i know the summary sucks but still read
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Hey guys I am baaackk! How are you all I hope you enjoyed my story crazy proposal. This is my new story hope you enjoy it. It's like my version of the blood of Olympus.**

Percy(pov)

It's been two days since annabeth and I returned form Tartarus. And to tell you the truth it has been a blur. After two crazy nights of annabeth and me running into each other's room because of a nightmare we decided to get this over with. And sleep with each other _not in that sense! Just beside each other jeez._

Of course it had been awaked the first night but we didn't mind that much we loved each other and that was enough. Suddenly annabeth jerked beside me and started mutter _no stop it! Please stop it! _Oh no not another night mare

I pulled her close to me and muttered in her ear

"its ok we are alright….. And together ….we are out of there you are so strong you can get through it …come on wise girl for me" I kept on whispering in her ear comforting her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy…" she whispered and hugged me tight.

I pulled her close and whispered "its okay its okay"

I stared into her beautiful grey eyes and kissed her. she responded back immediately deepening it I pulled her closer to me and kissed back with as much passion. Slowely I pulled back.

I said a little breathless "go to sleep wise I will be here if you need me"

She said "I will always need you seaweed brain"

I smiled and pulled her close she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I watched her for some time and drifted to sleep as well.

(Percy's dream)

_I was standing on the edge if a cliff looking over the vast ocean. Then suddenly I saw someone flying towards me I thought it was Jason but when the figure came close I saw that it was not as well built like Jason, had long blonde hair and grey eyes._

_Wait a minute grey eyes? that's impossible the only person I knew who had grey eyes was annabeth. But how could she fly. She came to a halt right in front of me. _

"_What are you thinking seaweed brain!? Come on follow me we don't have much time" she half yelled at me._

_Instead of being shocked at her flying I laughed and pulled her close _

"_Jesues wise girl chill I was just about to follow you" I said and gave her a small peak on the lips. _

_With that I let go of her turned around and light a fire in my hand and started playing around with it._

_Annabeth smacked my hand and said "quite fooling around and let's go"_

_I replied "oh come on wise girl I can play a little with our new found powers. And we still have a lot of time"_

_Annabeth said "you can fool around with it afterwards and I swear I will play with you but now we need to go"_

"_I will hold you for that wise girl" I said and we both jumped off the cliff._

With a start I woke up annabeth was not beside me for a moment I started panicking. Then I heard the shower running and relaxed. I quickly got out of bed just in my boxers and put on a shirt and some jeans and went to the meeting room after a few minutes annabeth joined me.

I kissed her good morning and she sat down beside me. Everyone was already there.

"soooo" Leo started "you both slept alright"

Annabeth and I both blushed and nodded

Every one snickered at our red faces

Annabeth said "so what now we go to Greece and then? We need to plan something"

Ahh that's my wise girl always thinking about what to do next

Annabeth is right we need to plan something" said piper

Anyone heard from Nico or Reyna?" Jason asked

" yeah couch hedge iris messaged me last night and said everything was going fine they will reach camp in five or six days, but Nico has been getting really tired" frank said

Hazel looked at him and raised an eyebrow "and he contacted you of all people because…."

"Oh come on babe I am just so likeable" frank stated

"in your dreams" leo said and threw a piece of bread at him hazel laughed and gave frank a quick kiss.

Everyone laughed except me.

Annabeth frowned and looked at me "Percy what is it you are awfully quite today"

Truth be told I was thinking about my weird dream how I light a fire in my hand and annabeth flying it was really weird but demigod dreams always mean something

Hmmmm is it possible

I looked at my hand and glanced around every one was looking at me I didn't even realize that annabeth was holding my left hand I looked at my right hand and concentrated on lighting fire on to my horror it light up

Every one gasped

_My hand was on fire and it didn't hurt oh boy_

**Ha cliff hanger how was it excuse my grammar and spelling and please I will update the next chapter soon until then goodbye demigods**


	2. chapter 2 powers what the

**Hey guys thanx for the reviews. Here is the new chapter**

**Powers what the!**

Annabeth (pov)

I stared at percys hand light up in fire. He looked shocked and scared just like everyone else. And for the first time I was speechless I couldn't think of anything except gap at his hand like. It was just like Leo's when he light himself on fire.

I looked at percy and stammered "how….when…what."

I couldn't form words. He looked at me and replied

"I don't know wise girl I had a dream yesterday night you were flying and I was on fire so I thought maybe I should try as you know demigod dreams always mean something. You know what you look really cute gapping at me likes that"

I blushed and gave him a little shove. He laughed and pulled me close by now he had extinguished the flame.

Hazel looked like someone had slapped her. Her eyes were wide and she had a hand over her mouth.

Piper looked like she was about to throw up. She looked like a fish with those wide eyes and open mouth. Her hair was sticking up she was running her hand threw the while starring at percy.

Mr. perfect aka Jason was staring at percy as if he had dropped from space his mouth was also hanging open his eye were wide and truth be told he looked a little scared.

Frank had turned into a rat and was looking absolutely terrified he looked like he was ready to drown himself.

Leo was by far looking the most hilarious his mouth was open and he had a little food in it. His hair was on fire and eyes wide.

If I was not shocked as well I would have laughed at their expressions. The looked so hilarious.

Jason was the first to speak "what…."

Percy buried his face in my hair and said "I don't know guys I seriously don't know what Is happenings to me I just had a dream last night and I decided to try it out that's all I know. wise girl please tell me whets happening to me"

He sounded so desperate I didn't know what to say. I said "I don't know percy I really don't know"

There was silence no one spoke everyone was trying to process what was happening.

Finally piper spoke "percy why don't you tell us about your dream it might help to understand was going on"

I said "you know that's not a bad idea Percy tell us about your dream"

And so he started. He told us every detail in the end there was silence again. I was processing what he just told us.

Then Jason spoke "so annabeth flew?"

Percy nodded

Leo "is there a chance that annabeth also has the same powers?"

Everyone looked at me

I processed the news and slowly said "there might be a chance…."

I looked at my hand and concentrated on lighting it and at light up. Every one gasped

Hazel said "well that proves it. It has something to do with you know….. that place" she said slowly

She knew Percy and I were still sensitive about that with all the night mares and black outs

I slowly said "that place must have genetically altered our DNA we ate breathed its air it may have….PERCY" I yelled as he fell off his chair and started shaking and muttering words like

"Stop it …..Leave her alone…..kill….blood…annabeth…wise girl"

I knelt down beside him and pulled him closer to me.

I whispered" it's okay percy we are out of there….we are together it's okay….come on percy you can fight it…I love you"

I pressed my lips to his and kissed him after some time I felt him responding and I pulled away.

He hugged me tight and whispered "I love you annabeth so much… they almost got you I was so scared that I was going to lose you"

I snuggled closer to him and said "hey its okay I love you too you are not going to lose. You are not getting rid of me that easily seaweed brain"

He chuckled lightly and kissed me

I looked around everyone was watching us with pity.

Percy and I got up sat back on the chair but he stilled pulled me close.

Suddenly frank said "come on love birds we have a lot of work to do"

I frowned "what work?"

Leo said "we have seen what more wicked cool powers you both have. And obviously tem Leo will be there"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and we all went to the deck of Argo 2

**So how was it as usually excuse my grammar good bye demigods**


	3. Chapter 3 something new

**Sorry it takes so long to update I had a festival and the preparations are taking a tool. I just wish its over fast. Guy's thanx for all those reviews. it** **really lifts my sprits honestly I was thinking of discontinuing the story but you guys helped me a lot this chapter is dedicated to all those people who reviewed me, followed me and favorite me. Hope you enjoy it it's my first story by the way so some more reviews will do me good;)**

**Something new**

PERCY (pov)

We were on the deck of the Argo 2. I was still holding annabeth after my black out I was a bit embarrassed. I could not afford to look weak especially not now when we were at the verge of yet another war.

Annabeth looked at me are you okay you look a bit of

I nodded "just a bit shaken"

She squeezed my hand and said "hey its okay we are back from and everything will be fine as long as we are together right"

I gave her a small smile and nodded "as long as we are together"

After that place annabeth and I have grown close and protective of each other our usual bickering and teasing had nearly gone extent I guess hell does changes people

Leo looked "hey lovebirds come here and show us some of your awesome powers"

I led annabeth and I to the front and turned to face the rest

"So what now?" frank asked

I shake my head not knowing what to say

"Well…..in percys dream you were both flying so why don't you try that out?" hazel suggested

My eyes widened at the mention of flying "no...No way I am not flying Zeus will blast me to pieces"

"no seaweed brain he won't hazel has a point we should try it you are the part of the seven and a savior of Olympus he won't blast you to pieces and Jason and frank will be there to save us If anything goes wrong" annabeth said

"Yep you should try it out I will be there If anything happens." Jason said

"No fear if Leo is here" Leo said

"And don't forget me" frank said

I looked at annabeth she squeezed my hand and nodded. I take a deep breath let go of annabeths hand and looked over the railing.

_Hmm a very hard fall if I didn't have the power come on Jackson doesn't act like a whip and jump of already. _I took a deep breath and jumped off.

For a scary moment nothing happened I just kept falling and I am petty sure I screamed. Then I felt a tug in my stomach and suddenly I was not falling but floating. I thought about going upwards and suddenly I zoomed up. It was a feeling that I have never experienced.

I looked down and saw small towns people moving around doing their work without a care in the world. Total oblivious to the fact that the world is going to end, if we don't stop it.

Suddenly annabeth was beside me flying she looked really beautiful. "Come on seaweed brain try to catch me"

"Oh you are on" I said excitedly.

And with that she zoomed down in the beautiful sky.

And I followed her.

After nearly an hour I finally caught her in my arms. She laughed a carefree laugh which I haven't heard since that place.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Wow a kiss in the air now what are the places left to kiss.

Underwater (check)

In the underworld (check)

In the air (check)

On ground (check)

Now what else.

Annabeth and I quickly made our way towards the Argo 2 where everyone was waiting for us. I was really tired after controlling the winds but I sat down beside annabeth anyway.

"So you can fly and create fire" said Jason

"Yep" we said

"What else do you have" hazel asked

We shook our heads

"Maybe you both have the powers of everything a little bit. I think we all should train you both to master your powers before the war." Piper advised

"Yeah piper is right our powers can prove really useful during the war" annabeth agreed

"So who is starting first" Leo clapped his hands together

So the rest of the day we were just getting to know our powers I discovered that now I can create water out of nothing it takes a lot of energy but it's cool. I could change in any animal and control the earth we were not able to practice that very much since we were in air. And many others which we still haven't found. Annabeth had the same powers I had. The rest of the seven helped us in every way possible.

In the end of the day annabeth and I closed on our bed and went to sleep immediately. After such a day you would think that we deserve a goodnight sleep but no we are not that lucky.

I woke up to annabeth screaming.  
>"Annabeth wake up! It's just a dream you arte alright we are out of there."<p>

Slowly she stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She hugged me tight and kissed me I deepened it. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually she won.

Things started to go wrong when she straddled my hips and pulled herself on top of me. She ran her hands on my bear chest oh gods it felt good. The kiss became hungry and lust full.

Relucently I pulled away "annabeth what are you doing"

"Percy please I want this after so much we have been through I want this" annabeth said

"But annabeth we are still young" I said

"Percy we are demigods we mature much faster than mortals please Percy I really want this" annabeth said

Her voice was so full of pain. And her eyes were lust full just looking at them my self control crumbled

"Are you sure" I asked

She nodded and I kissed her. One thing led to another and you know what happened

#it's a line break#

The next morning I woke up with a beautiful girl I my arms.

Annabeth was sleeping peacefully beside me and the events of last night came rushing back. I smiled last night was perfect.

She stirred and opened her eyes I kissed her fore head.

_Gods she is so beautiful._

_She is beauty full _I thought again as I kissed her good morning.

"You just said that seaweed brain" she giggled

"What I didn't say anything"

She frowned and said "ok if don't want to admit"

"I didn't say anything wise girl"

Then I heard her voice

**Why is he lying?**

"I am not" I said

"Yes you…..wait a minute how did you know what I was thinking?" annabeth said

"What do you mean you just said that?" I said

Then I heard her again

**Percy?**

But her lips were not moving

_Annabeth?_

I thought and she looked shocked

**Percy?**

This time I heard I her I realized that I heard her in my head.

_Oh gods_

I thought and she gasped

I couldn't believe it annabeth and I could talk to each other me our heads.

**I can't believe I wrote that. I just can't believe it I am panicking right now (takes deep calming breaths wipes a tear) ok calm down I CANT BELIVE IT ok fine that's it. It was important for the story that's the reason that I wrote it I kept on repainting it in my head.**

**So how was it I hope you all like it review please or say the story bye bye. It might take me a while to update as I said I have a festival please don't lose faith in me keep reviewing and I will keep writing**

**REVIEW IS NEEDED**


	4. sorry just an an

**Sorry guys just an AN I am completely out of IDEAS HELP ME moreever my school is also starting so it will take a loooonnnngggg time for me to update but I still need ideas please help if you want this story to continue. My schools have also started so I have gotten very busy with the schoolwork and tuitions.**

**I am thinking of some monster attacking but I don't know please help**

**Help **

**Help**

**DON'T LOSE FAITH I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY**


End file.
